Lucina/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Lucina (Awakening) Summoned * "I will honor your memory, Father." * "I am Lucina of Ylisse, daughter of Chrom. I believe that we can fight to change our fates. I traveled back from my bleak future to make a difference in my father's past. Now...I am here." Home * "Making the rounds with everyone? If you're tired, I don't mind going for you—don't push yourself." * "Can I ask a favor? I'd love you to go shopping with me sometime—my fashion sense is a little...absent." * "Father... Mother... When all the fighting has ended, I hope you'll rest easy wherever you are." * "My world and everyone I knew were destroyed by the fell dragon, Grima. I can never allow that future to be." * "I-I must apologize. I was caught up in my training, and...I broke one of the training dummies." * "You're close friends with Friend, right? You must be close, or I wouldn't have been sent all this way to say hello." (Greeting from friend) * "This world is a truly beautiful place. The white castle, clear blue skies... and all the flowers, of course. They are, all of them, irreplaceable. We must protect this world at all costs, Kiran. My homeland was destroyed by war. I can't bear to let anyone else experience that loss. ...Hm? Thank you for trying to lift my spirits... I'm always touched by your kindness. I hope that, whatever may come, we'll remain side by side." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Everyday I must fight against the despair I was born into." * "Talking with you puts me at ease. Thank you for that." * "I wonder if father is here somewhere? Perhaps training!" * "I swear by the sacred blade Falchion I will do my utmost." * *laughs* * "If I had to choose between peace and the lives of my friends... hmm." * "I must say, I admire your outfit. Is it typical where you're from?" * "You have wonderful friends. They remind me of my own." Before Battle * "I challenge my fate!" Map * "Okay." * "Alright." * "Let's go." Level Up * "I will not watch another innocent life be taken!" (5-6 stats up) * "This strength serves more than me alone." (3-4 stats up) * "I will not settle for this!" (1-2 stats up) * "I will use the power you've granted me to forge a new fate." (New skill learned) Skill * "You will not stop me!" * "I challenge my fate!" * "Our bonds give me strength!" * "I will never give up!" Defeat * "Not here..." Lucina (Spring Festival) Summoned * "I am Lucina, future Exalt of Ylisse. The spring festival is such a breath of fresh air, don't you think?" Home * "I've heard of a most curious tradition that's done during spring festivals. Egg rolling—heard of it? It sounds like a carefree way to spend the day. We should find a field nearby and try it out sometime." * "I've celebrated a spring festival only once. Colorful outfits, communal feasts—all of it, very nice!" * "People say the eggs I painted for the spring festival turn out...strange. But Sharena said they look fine." * "Zzz...zzz... Oh! Sorry. Thinking of spring is so pleasant that I nod off. Sorry again." * "You work so tirelessly. If you're hungry, I might have a spring-festival egg around here somewhere." * "I've come with spring greetings for you, Kiran. May your days be forever warm and lovely." (Greeting from friend) * "I imagine that you could only be curious about spring-festival outfits, Kiran. We have many kinds of these festival costumes in Ylisse. One was an egg--cracked on one side. Another was a shirt that showed my father... in bunny ears! People even go around swinging carrot weapons! I'm sure that our bond would strengthen if we both dressed up to enjoy such festivities! Oh, not interested? I see. I was only thinking that if our bond was as strong as possible... Well, then that would be enough for me if I go back home. I'd like to remember you forever. Sorry to get melancholy. Anyway, even if we don't go hopping down the trail together in costumes... I know our bond is strong as it is, and I hope you'll have me stay here and help you as long as I can." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Where I come from? There are shapeshifters called Taguel that can turn into rabbits." * "Happy spring festival." * "If ever this war ends, I'd love to show you at least a spring festival. I'd get you a stylish headpiece like this." * "Spring is my favorite time of year, it's where I was born." **laughs* * "This headpiece is the height of fashion, don't you think?" * "In my world, I return from the future where...we didn't celebrate the coming of spring like this." * "I should hide eggs around this world while I have the chance. Who knows when I'll have to return home." Map * "Okay." * "How pleasant." * "Ah, spring." Level up * "I feel as if a flower has just burst into full bloom within me!" (5-6 stats up) * "The strength of spring serves more than me alone." (3-4 stats up) * "How dismal. Has winter laid claim to my heart?" (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. Each new ray of sunlight brings more hope to my heart." (New skill learned) Skill * "Bunny blast!" * "I say when winter's over." * "Spring gives me strength." * "You will not stop my festivity." Defeat * "A petal falls..." "Marth" (Awakening) Summoned * "You may call me Marth. I can say no more than this just now. If you require my help, I offer it to you." Home * "It looks like Prince Alfonse is a skilled swordsman. I'd like to spar with him... You'll arrange it for me? Thank you." * "...I was thinking of my home and my comrades. I'm not yet sure exactly why I came here... Someday, I hope I'll be able to tell you more about these things." * "War consumed my world. Those who survived fought valiantly... But averting the apocalypse falls to me." * "Tell me again – this is not Ylisse? Did Naga make a mistake? Ah, no! Forget I said anything!" * "So you check on all of your troops? I understand how you feel. It hurts to lose them." * "You're Kiran? I've come with greetings for you from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "It has been some time since you've summoned me here. Really, I should be elsewhere. And I am no Hero. I am grateful to you, though. I can use the strength you've given me to fulfill the mission that lies ahead. The day will come when I have to leave, Kiran. I must return to the land so dear to me—the one where we all swore to meet again... The one where we promised we would change our fates. When the time comes, I hope I can explain. Unlike the other Heroes, I must guard my secrets. I cannot open up to you. But for now, my sword is yours." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "If you care to duel. I'd be happy to test myself against you." * "I am searching for someone. I can say no more than that." * "I may have come to the wrong place." * "I learned swordsmanship at a young age... From my father." * "I'm afraid I cannot remove my mask. I have my reasons." * "I have a mission of my own, but I will help you for now." * "I wonder what's become of father and the others." Map * "Done." * "Yes?" * "Hmm..." Level Up * "If I keep this up, I can grow strong-like my father!" (5-6 stats up) * "Excellent. I feel like I'm improving." (3-4 stats up) * "My apologies." (1-2 stats up) * "This strength will not be wasted. I must continue to ask for your aid." (New skill learned) Skill * "I say when it ends!" * "Hope will never die!" * "I challenge my fate!" * "You will not stop me!" Defeat * "Beaten..." Lucina (Choose Your Legends) Summoned * "I am Lucina of Ylisse. With Geirskögul in hand, I pledge my strength to you!" Home * "Father... Mother... I'll do all I can to bring this fighting to an end." * "My father means everything to me. If anyone tries to harm him, then I would have no choice but to..." * "You deserve some rest. Is there a task you'd like me to take care of for you? Any errands to run?" * "This lance Geirskögul comes from another world. It's not something... I would normally have access to." * "I'm sorry, but...I accidentally destroyed another training dummy. Lances are still new to me." * "Your friend asked me to deliver a greeting. You must cherish your bond with Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I learned all my sword techniques from my father. He started training me when I was still very young. Though at that age, our "training" may have been more like playing. Those are precious memories... But despite all our time together, he never got the chance to teach me how to use a lance. This world has an odd effect on me... It has renewed my sense of hope. It offers the chance to reunite with the people I've lost. Those most important to me... I'm no stranger to traveling between worlds, so you can rest assured I will not waste this opportunity." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Maybe it's a bit silly, but... I feel a little closer to my father now." * "My father taught me the sword. I hope he'll teach me all about the lance as well." * "Was there some kind of... contest in your world?" * "I dreamt that heroes from another world brought hope to a dark future." * "This weapon was entrusted to me by people from another world. I'm certain of it." * "Father... I hope I can fight by your side in this world, too." * "Our bond... gives me strength!" Map * "Understood." * "What's next?" * "Your orders?" Entering Battle * "The future is not written!" Level Up * "To protect my father!" (5-6 stats up) * "I think I'm starting to get the hang of Ylissean lance techniques." (3-4 stats up) * "Perhaps the trick is to tighten my grip on the lance..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you so much. I will not waste this power." (New skill learned) Skill * "For my father!" * "My path is clear!" * "With this lance!" * "Guide my hand!" Defeat * "Father...I'm sorry..." Lucina (Glorious Archer) Legendary Hero Battle * "This bow, known as Thögn, came from another world. It has long been extolled in legends... And now, I shall demonstrate its power to you." Summoned * "I am Lucina, daughter of the Exalt Chrom of the Halidom of Ylisse. I come wielding a legendary bow." Home * "I'm heading out on patrol. I heard that Grima may have been spotted in this world, so we must remain vigilant." * "It's hard to feel at ease when wielding a weapon I'm not used to. I suppose the only remedy is more training..." * "You have bags under your eyes. Have you not been resting well? Or were you up late reading again?" * "It requires a keen eye to hit a distant target. My eyesight happens to be quite finely honed. I often keep an eye on you as well." * "You...you wish to inquire regarding this...shattered training dummy? It was...um...beyond my control... I was practicing speed nocking, and I became so focused that...well...as you can see..." * "My name is Lucina. It's quite nice to see you, Friend. You're right—this isn't my usual outfit. Good eye!" (Greeting from friend) * "Oh, Kiran! M-my apologies. I must seem so flustered right now... Was my visage truly contorted in such a manner? I heard the fell dragon Grima may have appeared in this world, as well... The very same that led my own world to ruin. I was not strong enough back then... I was unable to protect my own parents...my own precious friends and allies... I could protect no one. When I think that the same awful fate may befall another world, I suppose I cannot help but scowl. Even the aid of a legendary weapon such as this does little to console me. But, Kiran... Thank you. You are kind to offer your assistance. I will never turn it down. I don't want to lose anyone so special to me ever again. And with your aid, perhaps I won't." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm Lucina, Chrom's daughter from the future." * "After the things I have witnessed, I am not so easily startled." * "So, what do you think of my outfit?" * "Could it be that Grima exists in this world as well? That means..." * "Thanks to my father and the strength of our bond...my future was saved." * "Fell dragon Grima... I swear upon my life, I will defeat you once and for all." * "I will not lose... Never again. Not as long as you and I share this bond." Map * "Yes?" * "Can't decide..." * "Let's do it." Level Up * "I feel as if I could shoot a star out of the sky!" (5-6 stats up) * "Not bad...but I'll continue to improve with more experience." (3-4 stats up) * "My apologies... Perhaps I'm just better with a sword." (1-2 stats up) * "This thrill is second only to slipping into a new outfit." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "The future can be changed." * "I won't lose!" * "Let's settle this!" * "There is hope for this world!" Defeat * "There's still hope..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes